marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rocket
Mutant Name/Code name: Rocket (nobody knows her real name so she uses Rocket) Gender: Female Age: 18 Power/Abilities: Super reflexes (two pistols much like agent zero and Domino) Teleportation and super combat Appearance: Rocket is average height for her age, being 5’8. She has jet-back hair that is always in a bun or ponytail and daring green eyes. Rocket’s wardrobe includes camouflage or green cargo pants, matching jackets, black tang tops and a large utility belt holding her pistols. She never wears dresses or shirts or pink and purple. You will never catch her with anything girly-like. Personality: Being around the military and men her whole life, Rocket has become a full tomboy. She enjoys getting down and ready for a mission, even if it means rolling in mud. She is very serious about her work and doesn’t like when a target gets away. Being a former sharp shooter, she has perfect range, and likes to threaten people with it. She feels no affection for people but when they become her friend she shows a little bit of affection. Due to being brought up harsh and abused, she never trusts people outside the brotherhood. Rocket is one of these people that will do anything, even if it means risking her life, for the brotherhood and the leader. She likes being apart of a team but doesn’t mind being solo every once in a while. She loves fighting, sharp shooting, and practicing with her guns. History: Rocket was born in Kabul, Afghanistan. Her mother died from childbirth (probably due to rocket’s mutation effecting her human mother’s body). Her grandfather was a mutant but her father was not. Rocket’s father wanted a boy, but decided to train Rocket to be a fighting machine like the son he wanted instead. He was in the army and often left her alone with her grandfather. Rocket grew up without any other girls, so she grew to be a stubborn, skillful tomboy. When she turned 7, her father took her to a shooting range. She hit every target, even some from five yards away. Her father knew she would have a special gift one day. Rocket trained everyday, her father pretended to teach her school him self, but she was really training to pass as a boy and join the army. When Rocket turned 14, her powers developed. She went back to the shoot range and hit a target from half a mile away, blindfolded. She trained harder and harder, practicing everyday and eventually becoming a sharp shooter for the Afghanistan army at age 16. By that time her second powers developed, and she realized she could teleport to anyplace she could see in her mind. When the army found out of her abilities, they wanted to clone her to make a ‘super army’ and destroy their enemies. Rocket escaped to America by teleporting before they could get her. She spent many months figuring out what to do with her life and eventually found the brotherhood. They finally showed her some respect and invited her in. She is currently a Lieutenant of the Leader. Her position in the team is sharp shooter and field agent. Powers: Super reflexes – ability to react much faster than the average person, ability to shoot or throw something accurately at far distances Teleportation – ability to ‘teleport’ anywhere that she sees in her mind. Weakness: Rocket is can’t take sonic screams because they make her loose her concentration with sharp shooting. She doesn’t do well with too cold weather cause it freezes her regular and flame bullets. Different Bullets: Regular bullet – she has thousands of these and uses them like there nothing Flame bullet – sends out a small flame at the person, distracting them for a few seconds Gas bullet – sends out sleeping or toxic gas when fired Net bullet – sends out a electrical net at target when fired Knife bullet – has small sharp knife on the back and front of bullet Great Expectations 19:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) 1. I don't see how in God's name she can shoot blindfolded from a mile away. It is scientificly impossible. And none of her powers would of granted her the ability. 2. Four special bullets and two powers, a little OP there GE. Please remove some of the bullets (2 of the 5 at least) and choose one or the other power. 3. Do you seriously think that she could jus teleport away and Afghanastan would just forget her and not even try to look for her? 4. Also, you can't excpect a leadership or Lt. postion for this team, first i think all the Lt. spots are filled, second you'd have to ask the current leader for Lt. Please fix these few things... If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 04:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC)